


Guilty Pleasures

by MilayaMilenZeal



Series: Long Live the Queen [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: End-Game spoilers, Fishing!, Gen, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal
Summary: M.E. 777Every person has guilty pleasures. Some have more than others, but there isn’t a person in all of Eos that doesn’t have one. Ten-year-old Regina is the same way…





	

Every person has something that they take great pleasure in, but can’t tell anyone about. This is something Regina comes to learn very early on. And it doesn’t take her long to figure out the few guilty pleasures of those closest to her.

Her dad’s guilty pleasure is to, on occasion, sit on the couch all cuddled up in blankets and eating chocolate and vanilla ice cream right out of the tub…with a soup spoon. Iggy would certainly throw a fit if he saw him like that, but of course he didn’t know, because it was like her dad’s biggest secret.

He didn’t gain any weight from it; he always jogged those extra calories right back off again the next morning, running twice as hard and twice as long. That could NOT be healthy.

Ignis’ wasn’t really much of a guilty pleasure anymore since most knew about it anyway, but it was that he enjoyed a warm serving of Cup Noodles every now and again when he just didn’t feel like cooking. Which, to this day, she still doesn’t get; why let a blind man COOK?! Now that’s not criticism on Iggy’s cooking, by no means (she _loved_ it when he came over and cooked them all something tasty), but she just couldn’t understand why…

Gladio’s was probably the hardest to figure out; he was just so extremely devoted to his job as a guard that it was almost impossible to run into him and not find him either training or some other trivial guard duty. In fact, it took her almost a year before she finally figured it out, and even then it was by accident. Or coincidence, either or, really. But his was actually just looking after and coddling girls. Now that wasn’t meant in a “dirty way” as some would call it; he just pampered them and 9 times out of 10 would give into their demands/requests. Once she figured this out, she often sought him out when she wanted something she _knew_ her dad wouldn’t get her.

It was worth getting chewed out for later, because it was funny seeing Gladdy be scolded by her dad (who was much shorter and far weaker physically).

But Regina has her own little guilty pleasure, too, and it’s one she can’t tell her dad, or anyone, really. Because if she does, one way or another, it’ll reach her dad; like it always does. And while it’s a silly pleasure, and one that surely isn’t a _bad_ thing, she doesn’t dare breathe it, even…

She, Regina Argentum, loved—absolutely _adored_ —to fish.

Now what was wrong with fishing? She wasn’t even sure of it herself, but her dad definitely had a problem with it. Or, well, maybe saying he had a “problem” with it was not the proper way to say it; rather, it made him more than a little uncomfortable. He’s never said it out loud that he did, but she can tell whenever they pass a lake and they come across a group of people fishing that he wanted to walk past them as soon as possible.

He never asks her if she wants to watch, doesn’t seem to notice how much she wants to join them and hunt for the bounties of the great deep. She isn’t angry with him for it, but his obvious displeasure with the sport made her that much more hesitant to ever bring it up.

That’s why, when she fishes, it’s in secret, without her dad, Iggy or Gladio knowing about it. She’d go out when they were at Galdin Quay, saying she was going out to enjoy the fresh air, go for a swim down the beach, or just catch some sun while reading a good book. She’d then travel down to the wharf, buy some supplies with a small handful of cash she’d saved, and borrow a rod and some line from the shop before she settled on the wharf to spend the next few hours. She’d sit there and just enjoy herself there, breathing even as she regarded the fish as they swam closer and closer to the surface.

She couldn’t keep her catches, of course, but she usually caught more than enough fish to make up for the costs she’d made, and have a little extra for next time to try again. No one had noticed yet, thankfully; since all the funds she made with fishing were used exclusively for fishing. But even so, she’d love it if she didn’t have to hide her hobby. Right now, she had no one to share her victories with, no one to share her excitement with when she caught something that was bigger than her torso, no one to tell her good job or pat her on the back when she dragged the fish ashore.

She wants to… she really does.

 

It’s a nice, quiet day when they travel to Galdin Quay again. Perfect fishing weather, she knows, but she’ll probably not have the chance until later. Her dad is talking about what they plan to do in Galdin Quay, which isn’t really much different from what they usually do, and Ignis is already saying as such while Gladio is reading another one of his novels. Regina is in the back, or more specifically on the top of the car, her feet on the seat as she looks around the surroundings.

She likes this view; it makes her feel like the world is at her feet, like she can do anything, but she knows better than to act on those feelings. She’s still surprised her dad isn’t throwing a fit at her for sitting there, but she doesn’t question it for long. She never does.

She finally slips back in her seat when her dad pulls into Galdin Quay and then parks it with nary a splutter. As they get out, Regina prods Gladio and sneakily says the car will cease to work when they’re about to leave. Gladio picks up on it and smirks, murmuring back that it will break as they are on the way back. And then her dad is grumbling and saying he can still hear them, and they laugh and get out of the car.

It’s such a long way to the restaurant and what used to be the harbor for the ferry to Altissia, and she always hops at the start and then dashes off along the planks, ignoring as her dad hurried after her with a shout for her to slow down because the planks can be wet. They’re not, she knows; not when it isn’t raining, anyway, so she doesn’t slow down.

Of course she reaches the restaurant/hotel first, despite being the youngest and the shortest, and she laughs as she waits for the others to catch up. Once they’re all there, they go to the restaurant for lunch, and she prepares herself for another one of Iggy’s grumbling rants, because he’s always criticizing the food made by others. But, shocker, the dish they all want to have is unavailable because they weren’t able to catch the proper fish for it. That’s a little depressing, because Regina was really looking forward to having it. Sure, Ignis could do it better, but as her dad said, they were there to relax and have fun, and not to slave over a hot stove.

Maybe Ignis noticed her disappointment (how even?) because he mentions how they can go and catch one so that the cook can prepare it. And she actually starts to wonder if Iggy _knows_ , but surely not, right?

Her dad doesn’t seem too thrilled, but when he sees her obvious disappointment at not being able to have the dish she’d like he cracks and agrees that they’ll go fishing. And she’s excited to no end. They’re going to go fishing! What’s not to like about this situation?

They go to the wharf and they get a single rod, because the tiny wharf isn’t big enough for all of them.

Her dad is struggling with hooking the lure on the line, and she’s tempted to show him how it’s done, but she doesn’t. Instead, she waits and watches as he casts the line out, and then they wait. He hooks something within five minutes and he tries so hard to reel it in… but he’s reeling too much and the line snaps and he cries out in slight frustration.

Gladio decides to try next, and he manages a little better, but he isn’t able to land it.

Even Iggy decides to try, stating that it really shouldn’t be so hard even for a blind man. She wants to disagree, but she says nothing. Shockingly, he _does_ do better than her dad OR Gladio, but he still doesn’t manage to land the fish.

Once Ignis has replaced the line, they start to question who keeps fishing, though most votes are going to Ignis, because he got closest. She tells herself to be quiet, because it’s no good if they figure out. However, as Ignis is preparing a second throw, she can’t help but pout.

“Can I try?”

The question is out before she can stop it, and they all stare at her, but in the end, Ignis passes her the rod and she smiles in thanks.

Once the familiar rod is in her hands and she’s secured the lure, she steps up to the end of the wharf. She stands for a moment and feels the wind, and then looks along the water, searching, before she arches her arm, and then expertly casts out the line, listening to the satisfying whir of the reel just before the lure lands with a small plop on the water’s surface. She holds the rod in her hands with a small smile as she waits patiently.

Gladio is saying something as she give the reel a small flick, but she isn’t listening; she’s trying to focus on the fish.

The lure suddenly disappears beneath the water and her rod bends and she gasps and then pulls. Her dad and Gladio give their own startled exclamations before they try to coach her as she ‘battles’ the fish on the other side of the line. She doesn’t need it, but she pretends to be listening anyway. She spins the reel in short rotations every time, one flick at a time, though in rapid succession. It takes a little longer, but it’s safer. The fish switches directions, so she moves with it. Her rod is shaking, so she halts her reeling temporarily.

It’s close now… closer than it was with Ignis, even, and they notice, because her dad is loudly cheering now, while Gladio is shouting what he likely believes to be practical advice. Ignis is silent, but then again, he can’t see what’s happening.

And then…

“I got it!!” she cries as she almost bounces on her feet, scampering the last few feet forward to pull the fish out of the water and her dad and Gladio are crowing their praise as they come up behind her. Gladio slaps her on the back, making her stumble, and her dad hugs her and kisses her temple, telling her she’s amazing and that he’s proud of her and she doesn’t normally grin, but she feels like she’s grinning.

This is what she wanted; to be able to share these wonderful moments with her family.

Her dad makes her pose with the fish for a photo and that’s fine. She holds it up in front of her, trying to stop grinning before her face sticks, but it’s so hard. They carry the fish to the restaurant, and Regina proudly displays her catch to the woman behind the counter and the woman praises her for her nice catch, and before long they are enjoying a well earned meal.

And as they eat, Regina is still practically glowing as she takes bite after bite, savoring every single morsel of her meal. She’s never had the chance to eat her own catches, and while she’s eaten this dish before, it tastes especially tasty today and she feels like her whole body thrumming with her joy.

When they finish, Gladio goes to the bathroom, and her dad goes to pay for their meal, leaving her with Iggy.

“So, are you glad you don’t have to hide it anymore?”

She freezes and she stares at Iggy. He doesn’t look at her, of course not; he’s still blind, after all. But he doesn’t have to for her to realize what he meant…

He knew. And most likely, he’d _always_ known,

Maybe he feels her looking at him, because he smiles, and lifts a hand. He was never able to find her head, but she smiles and reached out, leading it to the top of her head. He then ruffles her hair and she smiles a little wider.

“Thank you, Iggy…”

“Anytime, Regina.”

On her next birthday, her father gets her her own fishing rod.

…

By the way… she won the bet about the car~

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I do my fishing in the game, by the way. I find that it works best for me.


End file.
